swtoradventurefandomcom-20200214-history
PauSeen Phasefaller
The Begining I woke up suddenly, I was in some sort of a Med-Center. I looked outside the glass window and saw a few troopers. In beetween them all, I saw a guy in a big hat. On the table next to me were some robes and a sword thingy. Suddenly my head stung. Like a memory that you know you have but you just can't grasp. I did remember one thing though. I stuck out by arm to the robes and sword. They flew right to me. I focused in on how I got here, I saw nothing. I got up and put on the robes. I walked outside and some troopers scanned me to see who I was. All that apeared on their scanner was that no records existed. Trooper: That's odd.. You know, some people are hearing rumors of others like you, with no existing records. Me: ''Weird huh?'' Trooper: ''Yeah, hey, what is your name?'' Me: ''Not a clue, who are you?'' Trooper: My identity is confidential to all unemployed to the Republic Military. Me: ''Of course, thank you.'' The Trooper wasn't listening anymore. I just walked away. After a few hours, I descovered I was on a planet called Tython. Apperently it was the home of the Jedi. My head started to hurt again as a beast wandered to me. My mind: ''It's a Flesh Raider...'' Me: ''How do I know that?!'' My Mind: ''You fought and defeated them before, try to think PauSeen.'' So my name was PauSeen. I opened my eyes and I saw a ton of these Flesh Raider things surrounding me. I remembered how I beat them. I jumped and spun around. I foucused in on it and a wave of energy and lightning shot them back. I couldn't explain the lightining though. I was so surprised that I almost passed out. I walked around for a bit and found out it was the year 3,655 B.B.Y. My head started to hut again and I looked up. There was a big white portal and a large, smoking ship canme through. After it crashed, I waited and broke into it. Sparks sprayed everywhere and there was a big table in the middle of the room. Me: Is this a computer? Something? ''around it looking at the table '''Holotable:' I am the onboard computer of this vessel the Ravine. I serve PauSeen Phasefaller and analyze data for the occupants of this vessel. That was my name! Me: ''Computer? Who am I?'' Computer: ''Scanning... You are PauSeen Phasefaller. Son of Randal and Nicole Phasefaller. You were a farmer on Ryloth. When you turned 20 in 2033 B.B.Y., Your house was invaded by the Sith. You were the only survivor. You joined the Sith and conqored many worlds. Eventualy, your non-biological brother, Xander Wall, turned good, you followed with your other brother Rune SubWielder. You and Rune are adopted. plays of me in the Clone Wars, sitting in a council chair, fighting Sith Lords, and finaly, falling into the portal ''No further records exist. I stood there, looking at my hands and the computer for a second when I finnaly asked. Me: I did some lightining thing back there with the Flesh Raiders, what was that? Computer: ''You became a Wall Brother after the War of the Walls which led to the Sacking of Couruscant lead by Shane Wall. Playing Wall database now.'' changes Day 1 This is Xander Wall. I was recently taken from Felucia, my home, and now I'm Sith aperently.... Day 56 Finnaly met the Master. Apperently he's this bald gray guy named Malgus, not worth the bruises... Day 98 Finnaly on a mission. We're going to take this other kid from Umbara, Shane and I can't wait to get our hands on him.... Day 99 THAT KID HAS FIREPOWER! HE DO GREAT AS ONE OF US NOW!... Day 143 Now we're gonna be on Ryloth to capture this PauSeen kid. Day 144 That kid does lightning and time?! All I get is will. Day 300 We're going to Taris. We couldn't find the Jedi we were loking for so we're destroying it all....Day 145 The kids got away from us. They took an escape pod offworld.'' I was confused. I'd just been told I was a respected Jedi with lightning and time ablilites who had brothers that we're even cooler. Someone might as well tie me to a pole and say "Ready. Aim. Fire!" I ran outside the ship and got shot in the knee. I didn't feel it though, weird. Some pirates had come along. I stuck out my hand and they were electricuted.